


On the Prowl

by Azaelia623



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaelia623/pseuds/Azaelia623
Summary: completed storyStory of four vampire women and what happens when they fall for vampire hunters





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Skyler sat in the plush arm chair in front of his fireplace and dragged the sharp blade across the wooden stick, whittling it into a stake. Vampires may be accepted by most, but his group was determined to keep them at bay and eliminate them one at a time. He looked around the living room at the men who made up his small but deadly team. Shane was his second in command and best friend; Nathan and Chase were new to the team but with plenty of hunting experience.   
“Hey Skyler, can you pass me the sharpening stone? My blade is getting a bit dull.” Shane said as he tossed a finished stake onto the pile already growing on the floor. He caught the stone that Skyler threw at him and dragged his blade across the stone. His black hair gleamed in the light from the fire with a bluish tint from the highlights he recently got and fell into his eyes; he pushed it back behind his ear and continued sharpening the knife.  
“What’s on the itinerary this weekend boss? I hear that new place Nocturne has had a lot of vampire sightings there. We could go check it out and do some house cleaning.” Nathan said with a wicked glimmer in his ice blue eyes.   
Skyler tossed his finished stake into the pile “Sounds good to me, that’s the new club right?”  
“Dance club with lots of scantily clad women coming in and out from what I’ve seen when I’ve driven past there. They are probably women hoping to get with a vampire for the night. What’s wrong with a real man?” Chase said as he glared at the fire. The group knew his past history and that his ex-fiancé left him for a vampire and was killed by said vampire.   
“I’ve got a new silver chain I’d like to try out, let’s give the place a shot, all else fails and it’s just rumors we can at least have a good night.” Shane said already warming up to the idea.   
Skyler nodded his head in approval and slid his knife into its sheath and stood up “I’m going to take a break go scrounge up some food.” He left the room and headed into the kitchen and picked up an apple from the table and bit into it. He thought of his own haunting past and troubles he had gone through with vampires. They were a conniving race and an ill plague among mankind. He rolled his neck and took another bite of the fruit, savoring the sweet taste as it coated his tongue. The black shirt he was wearing clung to his muscles like a second skin and accentuated his broad shoulders. His hair was sandy brown cropped short and spiked. A lethal gleam could be seen in his chocolate brown eyes and his lips begged to be kissed.   
“Hey Sky, while you’re in there can you bring me out a bottle of Dos Equis?” Shane yelled from the living room.   
Skyler smiled and headed to the fridge and pulled out two bottles and headed back to the living room “Here ya go man. Why don’t we call it a night and we will plan to head to Nocturne tomorrow night?”  
“Works for me boss man.” Nathan said as he tossed his stake onto the pile and stood up, his knife slid into a special holder in his boot. A curl fell into his face and he growled, he was cursed with his mother’s curly blonde hair and had no control over it, at times he felt like shaving it all off but he knew the girls liked playing with them so he left them. The others sometimes made fun of him but when they saw him with the babes they grumbled in jealousy. He waved bye to the others and headed outside, the roar of his motorcycle was soon heard followed by the squeal as he peeled out of the driveway.  
Chase stood up and rolled his shoulders and pulled the leather jacket off the back of the chair and slid it on over his blue t-shirt. The jeans he was wearing accented his firm buttocks and masculine legs, it was a wonder his ex-fiancé left him in the first place and for a vampire none the less. “See you guys tomorrow night” and he turned and left.  
“You crashing here tonight or heading back to your place?” Skyler asked Shane as he sat down and sipped at his beer.  
“The place should be clean by now so will head home, thanks for the offer though bud.” Shane’s house had been recently attacked by a group of vampires out to seek revenge on a fallen comrade.   
“Well your welcome here just so you know. Want another Dos Equis?” Skyler said as he finished off his drink.  
“Sure, sounds good.” Shane finished off his drink and passed the empty bottle over to Skyler “So is it wrong to say that I’m looking forward to hitting up the club, even if there are no vampires it will be nice for some female interaction.”  
Skyler chuckled “Nah man, I was thinking the same thing.” He left the room and headed to the kitchen and grabbed two more beers and popped the tops off of them and headed back to the warm living room “Here you go. I can’t remember the last time I had any fun. We’ve been killing to long…” he settled into his chair and sighed.  
“Ya I agree with you, but at least we are saving people in the long run…Think of Cherise and Toby. Had we been doing this sooner we may have saved them…” Shane took a long swig from his drink and looked down at the ground.  
“I know. That’s why I keep doing this.” Skyler looked into the fire and remembered their two friends who were drained by vampires and left to die in an alley. Shane and he found them too late to try and save them, but they exacted their revenge and found out who did it and made them suffer.   
They sat in silence for a few minutes just drinking their beers and living in their past memories. Shane spoke up first “Well I’m going to call it a night, get some rest before tonight, whether we be slaying or dancing, I’ll need my energy” and he winked and tossed his empty bottle in the waste basket. He stood up and headed for the door “I’ll call you tomorrow”  
“Night man, drive safe” Skyler said and watched as Shane climbed into his black Jeep and turned on the flood lights and drove off. Once Shane was down the road Skyler turned and locked up the door and headed back towards his bedroom in the back of the house. The security panel was next to his bedroom door, he put in the code and armed the security system that he had installed for his house and headed inside his room.   
His bedroom was a man’s room that’s for sure; it was scarcely furnished with only a bed a night stand to hold his knife collection, and a workout machine. He didn’t get his well-toned body by slacking off that was for sure. The cotton shirt seemed to be suffocating him so he pulled it off and dragged in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. A quick shower and then he would get some much needed rest. He unbuttoned his jeans and stepped out of them and into the bathroom. The boxers he wore seemed snug across his thighs and showed off the muscle definition that he had worked hard for. The women were always gawking at him and he enjoyed the attention, what man wouldn’t? He slid them off and paused in front of the mirror for a few moments.   
His body was riddled with scars, big, small, jagged, you name it he had it. Some women thought the scars added to his rugged good looks while others tended to be squeamish and change their minds about spending the night with him. He shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the shower and turned the hot water knob on full blast.   
He wondered to himself why hot water sometimes felt like a lovers caress. It was like soft silky hands running all over his body kneading out the knots and leaving him relaxed. It had been a while since he had actually been with a woman; vampires had been his number one priority. He closed his eyes and rested his back against the shower wall and imagined a woman with honey brown hair in the shower with him. She was kissing his neck and running her silky hands down his chest dragging her nails ever so slightly. She was a hands width away from his package when he opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as she vanished from sight.  
He growled low ‘Stupid fantasy woman turning me on’ he muttered under his breath as he grabbed his body wash and scrubbed away the filth and rinsed off. He tried closing his eyes one more time to see if she would come back but had no luck. With a heavy sigh he turned off the water and grabbed the towel that hung on the rack outside the shower. He brushed his teeth and walked over to the bed, the towel went flying back towards the bedroom and he crawled into bed. Maybe fantasy woman would return in his dreams and finish what she started in the shower. Daylight peeked in from the window, how ironic was it that he was sleeping during the day like the vampires that he hunted. He closed his eyes and hit the pillow to fluff it and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
The doorbell went off resonating throughout the house with a rich melody. Pounding on the door ensued after that.  
“I’m coming!” Eve ran to the door trying to zip up her dress along the way. It was just her luck that someone would be ringing her doorbell while she was changing. She reached the door and put her hand on the doorframe to catch her breath and look out the peephole. She let out a squeal and opened the door “Get your cute lil booty in here!”  
A gorgeous raven haired beauty stood there in a bright red dress that molded to every curve on her voluptuous body. “Eve darling bout time you open the door up, I’ve been waiting for hours” she said jokingly and sauntered into the house pulling a suitcase behind her. “Are the others here yet?”  
“Marissa called she’s about an hour out, Alexia just left so she’s a few hours out. You know how she is Jessica, always running late trying to make a grand entrance.” They both laughed at the truth of that “Come on in, you can just leave your suitcase there for now.”  
“Got anything to drink around here? I'm parched.” Jessica said as she slipped her heels off, leaving them by the door.  
“I’ve always got something to drink. What's your poison?” Eve said as she led Jessica towards the bar.  
“I’d like a muscled Latino man with hardly anything on. Have that handy?” at Eves rolling eyes she sighed “Guessed not, how bout O negative?”  
Eve opened up the mini-fridge and pulled out a plump bag of O negative “On the rocks?” She asked as she pulled down a tumbler from the shelf.  
“Perfect. I’m so excited about this weekend, feels like it’s going to be a good one. Marissa’s week was a good one, those boys were so delicious.” Jessica looked off into the distance licking her lips “I can’t believe I’m going to be a hundred and fifty years old. Thank the night I’ve got this gorgeous twenty five year old body!” she ran her hands down her curves.  
“Ya, ya, ya you sexy thing. Now have a seat and drink your blood like a good girl.” She held out a tumbler with a few cubes of ice and a rich red liquid flowing over them. Eve poured herself a glass also and swirled it around a few times and smiled “To a great weekend and another year to scratch off on your belt.”  
“I’ll drink to that gorgeous!” they clinked their glasses and took a sip.  
“Oh the nectar of life how sweet it is. Come with me I want to show you the new dress I got for your birthday weekend.”  
“Ooh! Fashion show I love it.” Jessica said and looped her arm with Eves as they headed towards Eves bedroom. Jessica plopped down on the bed and let out a small moan “Girl this bed is so comfy! Please tell me you have broken it in already.”  
Eve looked over at her a little sheepishly “Not since I’ve gotten it. Hopefully this weekend though will change that. Don’t give me that look Jess.”  
Jessica smirked, “Girl you need to get yourself laid. How long has it been since you’ve done the deed?”  
Eve was rummaging through her closet her face burning bright red, she found the dress and pulled it out and walked over towards the bed “Don’t you dare laugh at me, but a year.”   
Jessica opened her eyes wide and her jaw dropped “A year? Holy crap Eve what have you been doing? Living like a nun?”  
“No I have not been living like a nun; I’ve just been playing it safe. A friend of a friend got staked a few weeks ago. Hunters are still out there and I don’t want my next boy toy to end up killing me.” Eve sat down on the bed next to Jessica and sighed.  
“Oh hun, then just find you one of us to play with.” Jessica patted her on the back.  
Eve laughed “Tempting but all the guy vamps I know are either gay or complete assholes, and I’d like something a bit more serious than a romp in the sack.”  
Jessica rolled her eyes, “well this weekend you’re taking someone home, no ifs ands or buts missy. If you don’t pick someone, then I will pick for you.”  
“Yes ma’am. So help me out of this dress so I can show you the new one” Eve turned to Jessica so she could get to the zipper.  
Jessica slid the zipper down “ooh electric blue, I love it. Daring and sexy.”  
“Just got it a few days ago, saw it and was like oh my gosh I have to have it.” Eve slipped out of the dress and did a turn.  
“I still can’t believe it’s been a year girl. With a body like that if I were pitching for your team I’d so be all over you!” Jessica smacked her on the rear and laughed.  
Eve laughed and slipped on the black dress and held it tight in the back instead of tying it up. It clung to her curvy body, it was low cut and showed plenty of cleavage that left little to the imagination and the dress came to her knees with a slit on the left hand side up to her mid-thigh. It had spaghetti straps and a lace up back. She grinned and spun around for Jessica to see.  
“If you don’t wear that dress this weekend I will personally kick your butt. Where did you find that?” Jessica said in admiration.  
“I knew you’d like it. I found it at a place in the mall; forget the name of the store though. Now to decide which shoes to wear with it.”  
“The lace up ones. Those look great on you.” Jessica commented as her phone started ringing, she pulled it out of her purse and smiled “Its Marissa” she put it on speakerphone “Hey gorgeous are you almost here? Eve’s trying to get me to change sides and she’s doing a damn good job of it.”  
Eve laughed “Ignore that last comment Marissa! She’s just jealous she didn’t find my dress first.”  
“I’m about 10 minutes away and Jess just close your eyes. Need me to pick up anything before I get there?” Marissa’s sultry voice flowed out from the speakerphone.   
“Were good gorgeous just hurry up and get here” Eve responded.   
“All right then, see you guys in a few. Any word on Alexia’s status?”  
“I’m guessing still an hour or so away but I’ll call her and find out where she’s at. Just come on in when you get here.”  
“Drive faster but safe.” Jessica chimed in before she ended the call.  
Eve pulled the dress off and rummaged through her drawers for some pajama pants “I’m going to get comfy and go mix up some drinks. You can pick any room you want since you were here first.”  
“Sounds good to me. We can plan out this weekend’s mischief once Marissa gets here.” Jessica said and stood and left the room, she went and got her suitcase then headed down the hall to one of the guest rooms.   
Eve pulled on her pants, matching tank top and headed towards the bar. She pulled down an extra tumbler and rinsed out her glass “Hey Jess, bring me your glass” she yelled. The bar was well stocked with just about any liquor you could think of. The great thing about being a converted vampire was they could still eat and drink regular human food; they just had to mix some blood in with it.   
Jessica came in with her empty glass; she had changed into pajamas also. Eve laughed when she noticed the design on the pajamas. “What I like them. True Blood is one of my favorite shows. You had that faraway look just a minute ago, what were you thinking of?  
“Food, drinks and the change. What do you want to drink this time?” she took Jessica’s glass and rinsed it out.  
“Bloody Cosmo. O negative, cranberry juice, lime juice, triple sec and vodka.”  
“Coming right up. Marissa still likes hers with vodka right?” Eve cocked her head to the side “Speaking of her, she just pulled up.”   
A few seconds later the door swung open and Marissa walked in with a bag hanging from her shoulder. She was a tall woman with soft curves and vibrant green eyes; her long blonde hair curled down to her hips and looked smooth as silk. “Darlings I’m home” she said walking to the bar.  
“Good to see ya sexy. Loving the hair as always. Pull up a seat, I was about to make you a drink. You still like vodka right?” Eve said and pulled out a bottle of Grey Goose.  
“Vodka with some A positive if you have it.” She dropped her bag and sat on the barstool next to Jessica.   
“I think I may have a bag, if not would O neg be ok?” Eve said as she looked through the mini fridge “Never mind I found a bag. So how was your trip?”  
“Exhausting, I’m so ready for this weekend that’s for sure. Happy early birthday Jess” Marissa said and leaned over giving her a big hug.  
“Aw thanks sweetie. So get this, our lil Eve has been playing nun for over a year.” Jess made a sour face when she said that.  
Marissa looked at Eve and cocked her eyebrow, “A year? Dang girl, are you saving yourself for Mr. Right?”   
“Ha-ha very funny you two. So I haven’t gotten laid in a while, no biggy. This weekend will change that” Eve smiled wickedly “Besides with the dress I’m wearing I’ll have guys begging to take me away.”  
“And electric blue lingerie set to go with it” Jess said laughing.  
Eve rolled her eyes and handed Marissa her drink and Jessica hers. She mixed herself a quick mix of Malibu and sprite with a splash of the A positive. “Cheers ladies” she held her drink up and they clinked them together.  
They sipped at their drinks and carried on in conversation about their sex lives, or lack thereof in Eve’s case. Time flew by as the girls laughed and caught up on old times. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and the door flew open.  
“You started drinking without me? Some girlfriends you are.” Alexia said as she sauntered into the house with several suitcases behind her. Her eyes twinkled and a smile curved up on her plump red lips. A strand of dark caramel hair fell into her face; she reached up and pushed it back behind her ear. She left her suitcases with the pile of other ones and walked over towards them “Bartender I’ll take a vodka drink also, doesn’t matter what type.” She plopped down on the couch next to Marissa and put her feet up on Jessica’s lap.   
“So glad you finally made it. You should have gotten here earlier though, cutting it close to sunrise.” Eve said as she brought Alexia her drink.  
“Daylight, shmaylight. I like living on the edge, you know that.” She winked and accepted the drink and took a sip from it making an appreciative sound. “So what the plan this weekend bday girl?”  
“Were getting dolled up and super sexy and going to hit up a new club that opened called Nocturne. Sounds like its right up our alley.” Jessica said slyly.  
“Sounds intriguing. I’ve got a new outfit I’m dying to try out in public.” Alexia giggled at the word dying.  
“So did Eve, hopefully it will end her yearend dry spell. Can you believe it’s been a year since she’s had sex?” Jessica said and burst out laughing.   
“Oh my gosh Jess! Enough about my lack of sex! It’s getting old already.” Eve said cracking up as well. They all burst out laughing so hard they were gasping for air in a matter of seconds. Alexia ended up falling off the couch but managed to save her drink. The giggle bug had struck them all and it continued for several minutes.  
“Enough! I can’t breathe!” Marissa said.  
Eve yawned, “Well I’m going to call it a day ladies. I’ve got to get my beauty sleep for tomorrow night.” She stood up from her chair and went around and hugged everyone “Good day ladies.”  
“Good day Eve, sleep well and have good dreams.” The girls chimed in.  
Eve headed towards her room shuffling her feet along the way. Today had been a long day, she spent it cleaning the house from top to bottom, dusting, mopping and doing laundry. The curtains were drawn in the room already she just made a quick double check to make sure the shutters were closed behind them. She stripped out of her pajamas and crawled underneath the plush comforter and fell asleep to dream of dancing men.  
Back in the living room the rest of the girls were still talking and finishing off their drinks. “So I’m making it my goal to hook Eve up with someone tomorrow night. Are you all in?” Jess said with a wicked grin on her face.  
“Count me in. Oh this is going to be so much fun.” Marissa said already plotting away in her mind.  
“If it’s really been a year we should do her a favor and hook her up with several men.” Alexia said giggling.  
“Agreed! Well darlings I’m going to crash and dream of some Latin cuties. See you all when the sun goes down, sleep good.” Jessica stood up and gave the two girls hugs and headed towards her room.  
“Well sweetie I’m going to head to bed also should have gotten here a bit earlier so we could have talked more.” Marissa said and finished her drink and left the room.  
Alexia looked around the living room admired Eve’s mini library and picked out a romance novel about their kind and finished her drink. She set the empty glass on the counter and headed towards the empty guest room to get some much needed sleep.

Skyler’s alarm started buzzing around 4pm with the sun still shining. He groaned and sat up in bed slamming the alarm clock off. His body felt as though he had run a marathon on all sorts of terrain, he smiled as he recalled his dream. There was no running involved in his dream only a honey haired vixen and her making up for the shower incident. He stretched out his arms and rolled out of bed. A quick workout to keep his muscles toned and then his morning coffee.   
He had been working out for about thirty minutes when his cellphone went off on the nightstand. He walked over and picked it up; of course it had to be Shane.  
“What's up man?” Skyler said.  
“I'm bored. What are you doing? I’m ready to hit up the club already. Can’t get it out of my mind and I’m antsy.” Shane responded.  
“Are you serious? You called me because you’re bored? Grow up man. Well if you want come on over and we can spar. I’m sure you’re rusty and would lose instantly in a vampire fight.”  
“Sounds good to me, and besides you’re the rusty one, your just too ashamed to admit it.” Shane laughed “I’ll be over there in about 20minutes so get dressed; I don’t want to walk in on you naked.”   
“Shut up man. Pick up some Dos Equis before you come over, we cleaned out the fridge last night.” Skyler said.  
“All right man will do. See you in a bit.” Shane said and hung up the phone.   
Skyler shook his head; his friend was so weird at times. He pulled on some sweatpants and a black muscle shirt and headed into the kitchen for some coffee. He too was looking forward to tonight. The thrill of the hunt always got his blood pumping while the thrill of bumping and grinding with a woman made his blood boil and body hum. If there was a honey brown haired woman there he would be thrilled.  
While his coffee brewed he read up on the latest news, mainly crimes, vampire politics and his least favorite celebrity gossip. The news was so depressing there was rarely good news out there anymore. He drank his coffee when it finished and ended with reading the comics. The doorbell went off a few minutes later and he headed towards the door and opened it up.   
“Good you put clothes on. Ready to get your ass handed to you?” Shane said standing there in a similar outfit of sweatpants with a dark green tank on and carrying a gym bag. He walked in the house past Skyler and tossed his bag on the couch.   
“Whatever Shane, you know it’s you who is going to get your face pummeled into the ground.” Skyler said shutting the door and lead Shane out back where they would spar.


	3. Prepping

Chapter Three  
Eve sat up in bed as the sun started going down and yawned. She didn’t want to wake up, her dreams were very yummy, she may not get action in real life but in her dreams she certainly did. The mystery man who visited her had a muscular body that looked like the Greek gods themselves had sculpted and hair the color of sandy beaches she had visited in the day before her changing. She longed to see a sunrise on the beach, she sighed heavily.  
She climbed out of bed and headed over to her shower and stepped under the rainfall water spouts turning on the hot water. The shower had recently been redesigned and the old showerhead replaced with this new one. Vanilla was one of her favorite scent and evident in her body wash and shampoo. She quickly lathered up and washed her hair and then shut off the water to save some for the rest of the girls.   
After she dried off and wrapped her hair up in a towel she put on some fresh lingerie and an extra-large t-shirt and some old boxers from one of her very old flings and headed into the kitchen to make some breakfast for the girls when they woke up. Eve could already hear one of them stirring in their room. She smiled and proceeded to make a bountiful breakfast for everyone. The kitchen seemed like a second home to her, she loved to try new recipes and bake sweets.   
Marissa entered the room in a cute baby doll and fluffy slippers, “Good evening sunshine. I’m so glad you’re cooking, I’m starving.” She sat down on one of the barstools and poured herself a glass of blood orange juice and sipped at it.  
“It will be ready in just a few minutes. I say go claim a shower before Alexia gets to it or else there will be no more hot water left.” Eve said grinning remembering last time they were all in the same house.   
“You’ve got a good point. Be back in a bit then.” Marissa grinned and headed off to the guest bathroom to take a shower before Alexia got her hands on all the hot water.   
Eve continued with breakfast and when it was finished she set the table with plates and forks. She poured herself a glass of juice as well and went to the window to see if the sun was fully down so she could go grab the newspaper. To her relief it had set so she ran outside and grabbed the newspaper and headed back inside.   
“Is that cinnamon rolls I smell?” Alexia said as she sauntered into the kitchen with her thick hair up in a messy bun and glasses on. She had the tussled librarian look going on, which suited her very well.   
“Of course, like your sense of smell would lie to you. Go wake up Jess, Mar should be out of the shower in a bit.” Eve shooed her out of the kitchen to go do her bidding. While she waited for everyone to gather together she planned out the evening, primping for a few hours to get sexy for tonight, getting dressed and drinking some healthy nourishing blood so they didn’t look pale and vampirish in front of the mere mortals they would bump into at the club.   
The girls walked into the room and sat down on the barstools. “Breakfast smells delish Eve” Jessica said still in her true blood pajama pants.   
Eve smiled and dished out two giant cinnamon rolls to each girl and topped it with a crimson cream cheese glaze. “Eat up ladies, showers still need to be taken and then the primping. Got to look our best tonight.” She said with a wink and smile.   
“Sounds like a plan, I’ve got the next shower Lex so don’t even think about it.” Jessica said already biting into her roll and moaning at the deliciousness.   
“You better leave me some hot water Jess or I’ll kick your butt and you’ll be too sore to dance tonight.” Alexia growled at her after swallowing her bite of cinnamon roll.   
Eve chuckled and took off her towel and shook her hair out and bit into her roll. “Lex do you mind doing my makeup for me tonight?”  
Alexia grinned “Of course darling would be my pleasure. What about your hair?”   
Eve touched her tussled hair and pondered for a bit, her hair was naturally wavy and a nice honey color with some light blond streaks. “Curls.”  
“Done girly. You will look smashing tonight, good luck having a moment of spare time tonight. The guys will be all over you when I’m done with you.” Alexia said.   
Eve smiled and took another bite of her cinnamon roll. Tonight was going to be a good one. They finished their breakfast and discussed their dreams from that night. Jessica left and went to take a shower before Alexia could hog it.   
“What is it with everyone upset about me showering first?” Alexia said poutingly.  
Marissa looked at her with a raised eyebrow “Remember last year? Our cold showers and your hour and a half long hot one. Ya that’s why.”   
Alexia rolled her eyes “Whatever crybabies. Eve go turn your curling iron on and while the sissies take their shower I’ll curl your hair.” She finished off her cinnamon roll.  
Eve laughed at Alexia and rinsed off her plate and asked for the girl’s plates and rinsed them off also and put them in the dish washer. “You two behave in here while I go do Alexia’s bidding.” She headed off to her bedroom. Her mood was chipper; she was hoping that it would continue throughout the night. She turned her curling iron on and brushed her hair out free of tangles.  
Alexia walked into her bathroom, “Do you have a stool or something to sit on while I do your hair?” She looked around Eve’s bathroom going through her makeup collection and setting aside what she would use while Eve looked for a stool. “Your dress is black right? I’ve got some silver eye shadow that will go good with it.”  
Eve walked in with a cushioned stool “Sounds good to me, you’re the pro not me.” She set the stool down in front of the sink and sat down.   
Alexia sectioned out her hair and started curling it. The girls chatted about everything that had been happening recently.  
Marissa popped into the room after her shower “Lex you can go shower now I’ll finish her hair.” She walked over and took the curling iron from Alexia and shooed her off and picked up where she had left off.   
\----------------  
Skyler and Shane had finished working out about an hour ago and had whipped up a quick lunch to refuel their energy. The other guys were heading over shortly so they could all prep for the night.   
“So I had a stupid crazy idea just a while ago, wanna hear it?” Shane said between bites of his sandwich.  
“Depending how stupid it is not really, but I know you’ll tell me regardless so spill” Skyler said.  
“What would happen if we showered in holy water? Think about it, would it leave a remnant and if a vampire babe ran her fingers through your hair would her fingers burn?”  
“Ya that is a stupid idea but interesting also. Why don’t you be the lame-ass and try it and let me know how it works out for ya.” Skyler said rolling his eyes.  
“When it does work you’ll be the one sorry you didn’t try it.”  
“Little flaw in your plan buddy that I’d like to point out to you, I doubt any vampire chick would be willing to run her fingers through your goopy hair. If anyone it’ll be some desperate human girl too stupid to see how retarded you look.”  
“Love you to buddy. Just remember it was my idea in the first place.” Shane stood up and tossed his paper plate in the trash. The doorbell rang and he headed to go open it, “Yo Nate, Chase, good of you to finally join us.”  
“Sure we aren’t intruding on your boy time?” Nathan snickered.  
“Shut up. You guys double check gear for tonight I’m going to go shower.” Skyler said and left the room of bickering men. He stripped of his clothes when he got into his bathroom and stepped into the shower. He was hoping he could have a normal night tonight and just dance with a gorgeous woman. The woman from his dreams preferably but he would settle for someone cute.  
The water washed away the grime from his work out and relaxed his muscles. He rinsed the soap and shampoo out and turned the hot water off and wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. The mirror had fogged up from the steam so he ran his hand across the glass so he could see himself and he styled his hair. By styling he just ran his fingers through his hair with a bit of gel on them.  
He headed out of the bathroom and into his bedroom and opened up his closet doors and hunted for clothes to wear tonight. Dark stained jeans with secret pockets for his weapons and a forest green turtle neck would work for him. He slid on some black boxer briefs that were snug across his thighs and then pulled on the jeans and the turtle neck.  
“Are you done yet?” Shane yelled from the living room.  
Skyler smiled and headed out the room grabbing his leather jacket on the way out “Yes honey I’m done. You guys got everything ready?”  
Chase tossed him a small silver stake “Found one of these for all of us. Definitely nicer than wooden stakes and less splinters.” He fingered his own and slid it into a secret pocket. “We’re all ready to go slacker.”   
Skyler packed his pockets with his weapons, the silver stake was nice and would fit perfect in his jacket sleeve compartment. Once all the guys were armed they headed outside and piled into Skyler’s black Sequoia and headed out into the night towards Nocturne.


	4. Prowling

Chapter Four  
The girls were putting the finishing touches on their makeup and slipping into their skin tight dresses and high heels. Jessica’s dress was a dark ruby red similar to her bright red one when she first got to Eve’s house, Marissa had on a dark green dress that lit up her green eyes and made them pop.   
Alexia was adjusting the strap on her new leopard print dress, “Are you sure the leopard is ok? I brought another one with me that’s blue.”  
Eve was lacing up her heels “You look smashing babe; you will have guys drooling that’s for sure. All of us will.” She said with a coy smile on her face.   
Jessica and Marissa were admiring themselves in the hall mirror and Jessica spoke up “Got that right, we’ll have to fight them away that’s for sure.”  
“Shall we have one last drink and head out?” Eve said as she headed to the bar and pulled down four tumblers. The girls headed to the bar as Eve poured out some of the red liquid into the tumblers and then passed them out “To a wonderful night and to Jessica” They drank the blood and double checked the mirrors to make sure lipstick hadn’t been smeared.   
Sporting pink cheeks and a glowing look they headed outside and piled into Eve’s midnight blue Chrysler 300. Eve cranked the radio up and they pulled out of the driveway and headed into the city. The traffic was light on the way into town but once they got closer to town it picked up and was heavier. They were unfortunate and got stuck behind a train.  
“Roll down the window Eve! Hotties right next to us!” Alexia said excitedly. She fluffed her hair some and re-applied some lip-gloss as Eve rolled the windows down. Rock music could be heard blaring out from the vehicle next to them, “Hey boys!” she called out trying to catch their attention.  
The music turned down some and a head popped out the window, and let out a long wolf whistle and then retreated back into the vehicle. Husky voices could be heard and then another head popped out.   
Curly blonde hair framed a masculine face with ice blue eyes and Marissa let out a small growl “Mine” and leaned out the window and blew him a kiss and wink. The guy responded to her by catching the kiss and grinning wickedly, “Come over here baby and I’ll show you a good time!”  
Eve latched onto Marissa’s arm when it looked like she was going to exit the vehicle, “Oh no you don’t missy, remember is Jess’s birthday.” Marissa sat back in her seat and pouted. Eve could see that the train was almost done and caught the eyes of the driver and her jaw dropped. It was him. He was looking to the side at his passenger so it was just a side profile but Eve would stake her life that it was him.   
“Boys simmer down, remember were on duty tonight” Skyler told the guys in the vehicle as the last car of the train rolled by.  
Nathan and Chase hung out the window fighting for space and trying to catch more glimpses of Marissa and Alexia “What's your name?” Nathan shouted as cars started moving.  
“Marissa” she said as they pulled away in the traffic. She leaned back in her seat, “Damn Eve. Did you see that man? Those eyes, they were gorgeous. I think I’m in love. I really hope we run into them again tonight.”   
Alexia let out a heavy sigh, “Give me the dark mysterious brooding man.” She leaned forward in her seat and poked Eve “Follow them if you know what’s good for you”  
“Wish I could darling but I lost them already, this traffic is thick. I know this is going to sound ridiculous but I swear the driver was the man in my dream last night.” Eve sighed, her eyes scanning the traffic for the guy’s vehicle.   
Both Marissa and Alexia slumped in their seats, Jessica leaned across and hugged Alexia “Don’t worry hun there are plenty of other fishies out there. Besides it’s my birthday you’re not allowed to be gloomy.”  
They continued the rest of the drive with only the music blaring; Eve had put on her Muse cd instead of the radio. By the time they reached the club they were in better moods and smiling, eager to dance the night away. They parked the car and touched up all makeup and stepped out of the vehicle. Catcalls and whistles immediately ensued and the girls just grinned and sashayed their way to the club door.   
Two handsome burly looking men stood at the door checking the ID of those who sought entrance to the club. Both of them had crew cuts and steel grey eyes, at closer look one could tell they were brothers. “ID’s ladies.” Their eyes roamed over their bodies and smiles curved on their lips flashing small fangs revealing them vampires as well.   
Jessica grinned wickedly and pulled out her ID and handed it to burly brother one and in her sultry voice said “Can I get a birthday kiss?” the bouncer smiled and as he handed back her ID held onto her hand and kissed the top of it. “Not what I was wanting but a girl will take what she can get” and she winked and headed into the club as the rest of the girls followed. Tonight was already shaping up to be a good one.  
\--------------  
Skyler parked his vehicle in the already crowded parking lot and the guys made sure all their weapons were in place and then climbed out of the Sequoia. “You know the drill right boys?” They all nodded their heads showing they did and headed towards the club.   
On the ride over they had finalized their game plan, if they came across any vampires they would have to lure them out to the alley since there were most likely innocents inside the club. They figured the bouncers and club employees would be vampires and to ensure their entrance into the club and if the possibility arose for them to come back they would have to leave them alone, but all others were fair game. Most vampires were easy to spot as they liked to flash their fangs and power all the time. Since the news of them was well known they didn’t have to hide anymore.   
The bouncers at the door glared at them “ID’s” they barked. They fished out their ID’s and the guards looked them over and handed them back and let them enter into the bowels of hell.   
Music was blaring and lights on a slow strobe in red colors. The ceiling was black and had billowy black fabric draped down and small lights to give the illusion of a night sky. Plush chairs and couches littered the sides of the building and the bar was lit up with frosty white lights. The dance floor was crammed full of bodies dancing to the music. Overall the club wasn’t that bad and if they knew that vampires didn’t litter the floor they could actually have a good time.  
“I’m game for dividing and conquering.” Shane said as he eyed a raven haired beauty moving her body in ways that should be illegal in public and only allowed in the bedroom. The guys all agreed and split up, Shane heading towards the woman and the other guys in different directions.  
Skyler headed towards the bar to grab a drink so he could mingle better. He gritted his teeth as a vampire bartender poured him a drink and handed it over to him. He found an empty sofa in the back corner of the club with a good view of the entire club so he headed over to it, pushing his way through the crowd.  
When he got to the couch he stretched out on it and searched around the room for his team. He saw Shane dancing with the raven haired beauty and he had an entranced look about him. Chase and Nathan also seem to have found girls to dance with as well. At a closer look he saw that they were the girls from the car that had been stuck with them behind the train. He grinned and took a swig of his drink, good for them he thought to himself. He scanned the rest of the crowd looking for anyone that appealed to him and that looked vampirish.


	5. Problems

Chapter Five  
Eve stood at the bar nursing a Bloody Mary, light on the bloody part. Marissa and Alexia had found dance partners and much to their luck it was the boys from the train delay. She smiled as Jessica wound her arms around a man with blackish blue hair, their bodies moved as one and she looked so happy. She had gotten several offers to dance but none of them appealed to her and she sent them away. A thought came to her mind, if the boys from train delay were here, maybe the driver was also. Her eyes started scanning the room looking for sandy brown hair and she grinned when she found him in the corner.   
She finished her drink and left the empty glass on the counter and with a quick glance in the bar mirror she confirmed she still looked good and stood up and headed towards the corner of the club. Her hips swayed as she headed towards him, people moved out of her way noticing her determined look. She had a clear line of sight to him and he looked up and his jaw dropped. Just the reaction she was hoping for. Who would have thought her dream guy would be real and right in front of her; she added a bit more swish to her walk and when she reached him, smiled.  
“Please say you want to sit down.” He said to her in a rich husky voice as he patted the spot next to him.  
“Maybe I do.” Eve batted her lashes and smiled coyly and sat down next to him “My name is Eve. Your name handsome?”  
“Skyler. I know this is going to sound crazy but I swear I’ve met you before.” His shower day dream came to him and he flushed slightly, Eve was a dead ringer for her.   
Eve looked away for a moment when the blood rushed to his face and took in deep breaths, “No, doesn’t sound crazy at all. In fact I was going to say the same thing. Well I did see you in your vehicle; we were stuck behind a train together. Your friends are dancing with my girls.” She let out a small giggle and quickly covered her mouth horrified. She sounded like a stalker!  
Skyler looked at her and a huge grin broke out across his face “That was cute. Hey would you like to dance?” He stood up and offered her his hand.  
“I’d love to.” She placed her hand in his and felt a tingle go through her body and her eyes widened. She was so getting laid tonight she thought to herself.  
They made their way to the dance floor near Jessica who seemed to be getting closer to her partner, well as close as one could before melding bodies together. Her partner looked over at Skyler and then at Eve and smiled “way to go man” he mouthed.  
“Friend of yours also?” Eve said as she noticed the lip movement, she started moving her body against his while eyeing Jessica and her wide smile.   
“Ya his name is Shane. The other two that were with me were Nathan and Chase.” He spotted Nathan and a blonde hair bombshell over by the bar and Chase with a brunette sharing a couch seat.   
Eve followed his eyes and smiled, “Don’t you find it a bit funny that all my friends seem to be hooked up with your friends? Jessica is trying to mold herself to Shane and my other two girls Marissa and Alexia are with your other friends.”  
“It is a bit funny and strange” he gripped her waist and pulled her in close “So what do you do for a living?”  
Eve enjoyed his warmth and the smell of his cologne and took her time answering “I own a bookstore. Nerdy right?” she blushed slightly.  
“A bit, but sexy also, in a hot librarian sort of way.” His face broke out in a grin as he pictured her in a plaid skirt, white shirt and glasses.   
“So what do you do? Surely you don’t sit behind a desk all day, has to be something active with a body like that” she gripped his bicep in a playful manner.  
He looked around the room furtively and then dipped his head down to hers and whispered in her ear “I’m a vampire hunter. The four of us, keeping the city safe at night is our passion.”  
Eve tensed in his arms slightly “Interesting occupation choice, not one that you should be advertising here.” She thought in her mind something to say to get away for a little bit and rally the girls and let them know to be careful.   
“My whole reason for heading out here, but we’ll be careful.” He noticed that she had tensed some and wondered a bit about it, her face was flushed and her eyes seemed to be searching for someone. Must have been her girlfriends for she loosened up a little bit after she located them all. “You ok?”  
“Ya I’m ok, just checking on my girls. Can you excuse me for a bit need to head to the ladies room.” She smiled up at him sweetly.  
“Sure thing, I’ll go get another round of drinks. What's your poison?” He snaked his arm around her waist and led her off the dance floor.  
“Malibu and sprite will do for me. Be back in a bit.” She left him at the bar and weaved her way through the crowd catching the eyes of the girls and signaling for them to join her. She headed into the bathroom and started pacing and running her hand through her hair. Why did he have to be a hunter. The door swung open and the rest of the girls piled in.  
“What's going on? You had a terrified look on your face hun.” Marissa said as she placed her hands on Eve’s shoulders.  
Eve took a breath, “They are hunters, all of them. I don’t know if they know if we are vampire or not. I’ll admit Skyler seems perfect and I’d love to get to know him better but I don’t know if I can put my life on the line for love.” The girls jaws dropped and they looked at each other frantically, look like Eve wasn’t the only one who could be head over heels for a guy.  
“What do we do? So much for a perfect birthday. Shane… he’s amazing….”Jessica trailed off, her brow creased in worry.   
Eve stood there shell shocked, how could they find the perfect guys and then have this happen. Vampire hunters, the very bane of their existence. Even if they did know would they try to kill them or find a way to make it work? Not all vampires were bad, she hadn’t even killed a human since she had been turned, and it’s not like she wanted to be a vampire in the first place. “We can call it an early night or head somewhere else... Up to you Jess... Your birthday, you make the decision.”  
Jessica massaged her temple and closed her eyes deep in thought then finally spoke, “One more dance and then we should go. Damn this stinks so badly. Our reason for leaving is Kayla’s coming into town for my birthday and she doesn’t know the area and is tired just knows where Eve lives and were just going to head home and enjoy rest of night at Eves place. If they are dedicated to their work they won’t ask to join us and will stay here…” she had a defeated look to her face.  
“Well we better head out before they get to suspicious. One more song then meet you all at the door.” Eve said as she looked in the mirror and tried to remove the sadness from her face and make herself look happy.   
They left the bathroom one by one and found their guys and pasted smiles on their faces. Each of them feeling miserable on the inside, knowing that these boys had the means and the will to kill them as well as the loving them.  
“Hey there gorgeous, here’s your drink” Skyler said as he handed her the clear drink. He looked so happy, “Dance floor or somewhere a little more quiet?”   
Eve smiled, leave it to this man to make her want to abandon all her inhibitions and just run away, “Dance floor big boy” as much as she would love to escape to somewhere quiet she couldn’t give him a chance to find out that she was the very creature that he hunted.   
He led her onto the floor as Rihanna’s ‘Rude Boy’ came on over the speakers. He pulled her in close and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and inhaled deeply, she smelled of vanilla and heaven. “Do you believe in fate?”  
Eve trembled lightly, she believed in fate, the three hags and their meddling, which is certainly what they were doing now. “Full heartedly.”   
He had noticed the way she trembled and squeezed her closer. Even though they had just met, he felt as though he had known her for years and that she was a part of him and belonged in his life. He kissed the side of her neck and whispered “I want to know you more, need to know you more.”  
Eve bit her lip and held back tears and cursed the hags of fate. After tonight she would never see him again, to do so would be her life. “As would I, but I fear it may not happen. Were too different, you and I, night and day.” She pulled back and looked into his eyes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. She couldn’t even kiss him properly for fear of him finding her fangs. The song ended and she pulled away “I’m sorry but I’ve got to go. We need to get back home one of our girlfriends is coming in from out of state and doesn’t know this area well…” she glanced away and saw that the Jessica and Alexia were pulling away as well.  
Skyler looked down, he knew it would come to this that she would leave, and it was too good to be true. “Sounds like a girl’s night. Take my number at least and please call me.” He pulled out his wallet and much to her dismay a business card with a wooden stake image on it. “Sorry I don’t have a pen but this has my cell number on it.”  
She hid her grimace and smiled and slid it in her clutch. She reached up and placed her palm on his cheek branded his face into her memory. She stood up and kissed him again, darting her tongue between his lips and then quickly stepped away. As she stepped away the crowd parted for her and she met up with Jessica and Alexia at the door.  
“Where is Marissa?” Jessica looked around anxiously. Her mind was already running wild with horrible thoughts.  
Marissa wove her fingers through Nathan’s curls; she knew she had to leave and that the girls would be worrying but he felt so good. His hands were roaming over her body and his kisses were hot and passionate. She let out a soft moan as he nipped on her neck, if only she could return the favor. He pushed her up against the wall and his hand slid up her thigh and under her dress cupping her firm ass. She wished they could be completely alone and not have the vampire/vampire hunter thing between them.  
“Marissa!” she heard Jessica hiss from the side, darn she’d been caught.   
Nathan groaned and buried his head in the curve of her neck “Don’t go my love, I feel like I just found you and don’t want to lose you.”  
Marissa held back her tears, stupid sentimental man burying his way into her heart, and she felt so torn that she would have to let him go, “I’m sorry hun. I’ve got to go. I’ll find you again.” She dug a pen out of her clutch and wrote her number on his hand and then kissed it and headed off with Jessica.  
The girls made their way out of the club stealing quick glances back at their men. It seemed like a mile walk back to Eve’s car. They climbed in the vehicle and began the drive home…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
The guys were sitting together in Skyler’s living room a week later. Everyone but Skyler seemed to be in a decent mood. He took a swig from the whiskey bottle and glared at the other guys. He had been miserable since that night at the club. Stupid woman had burrowed her way into his heart. She hadn’t even called him since that night, and he had no way to get ahold of her. He had looked up all local bookstores and tried searching for her but had no luck. He had a feeling the other guys had been in contact with the girls they were with but they weren’t admitting to anything.  
“I need some action. I'm sick and tired of looking at your smiling faces all the time.” Skyler stood up and walked over to his weapon table and picked up the silver stake that Chase had given him.   
“Sure thing boss-man. I hear there have been some attacks in one of the upper districts. We could go check it out.” Nathan said as he put his cellphone away with a guilty look on his face.   
Shane and Chase had also been texting away like mad men. They stood up and Shane spoke up “Shall we get the show on the road?”  
They loaded up with weapons and headed out the house and piled into Skyler’s vehicle. They headed off in silence towards the richer parts of town where the attacks had been occurring.   
Skyler spoke up, “I won’t be upset if you’ve been talking with the girls. But will someone please ask one of them to tell Eve to call me?” he gripped the steering wheel tight, feeling ridiculous for asking them that. He was slightly jealous anyways. Heck, Chase who had been so off women had a dreamy look to his face and was constantly checking his cellphone for new messages.   
Shane laughed “Ok I give. I’ll ask Jess if she can pass the message on. It is pretty pathetic to see you like this buddy.”  
Skyler grunted and drove through the wrought iron gates that marked the entrance of the upper district. A few good fights with vampires and cleaning up society would make him feel better.

 

Eve sat looking out the window into the neighborhood, something seemed off tonight. The girls were still down visiting which was nice for a change. Normally they went back the next day, but she had a feeling certain guys were the cause of their change of heart. She had heard about the attacks that were going on and much to her horror they were in the neighborhood next to hers, she was dreading that they would spill out into her area.   
“Will you stop moping around Eve? You’re depressing all of us, and that’s hard to do.” Alexia said as she came over and stood next to her. “Are you worried about the attacks going on?”  
“Of course I’m worried, this is my neighborhood, my friends, and if there is someone out there attacking them then I want in on it. No one messes with my people and gets away with it.” Eve started thinking, maybe a good fight would get that man out of her mind. “What do you think about going and taking a stroll and investigating it?”  
“Vigilante style? Sounds fun. Would like to practice some moves I learned. I’ll go ask the other girls.” Alexia said as she hugged Eve and then headed back to the living room where the other girls were sitting on the couch with their phones in their hands.   
“Is she still moping around?” Jessica asked. Her cell phone went off and she looked at it and smiled, “Oh boy you’ve got to hear this, Shane wants me to tell Eve to call Skyler. He’s been moody this whole week. Supposedly he’s even tried looking for her. Poor boy is whipped.”   
“That’s great; I wonder why she doesn’t call him. She is only hurting herself, and making herself miserable.” Marissa said as she looked over at Eve.  
“Well Eve wants to know if you all want to go investigate the attacks that have been going on, she’s upset that it’s been her neighborhood that’s under attack.” Alexia informed them, “I say sounds fun, and I’ve learned a few new moves and want to try them out.”  
Jessica and Marissa cocked their heads and pondered for a moment, and Marissa spoke up “I suppose it would be good to get out the house and get Eve’s mind off of Skyler, or convince her to call him.”  
They all stood and headed over to Eve and enveloped her in a hug, “Let’s go kick some butts and get you out of this funk.” Jessica said.  
The girls went and changed out of their nice clothes into something more practical. Eve pulled on some old jeans and a black tank top and laced up some combat boots. The other girls were wearing similar outfits, they armed themselves with hunting knives that Eve had collected and then left the house. They would walk on foot since it was just a neighborhood, no need to waste gas if they didn’t have to.  
“Eve darling I have a message for you. Don’t be upset with me but I’ve been talking with Shane, I know he’s a hunter but I’m hoping that this connection we’ve been building will trump that. Shane said that Skyler wants you to call him, from what Shane said he has been acting moody and grumpy that you haven’t called.” Jessica placed an arm around Eve.  
“You think I don’t want to call him? He’s all I can think about, he haunts my dreams, and I can still smell his cologne and taste his lips. He’s a hunter though, and I could feel his hatred towards vampires, I don’t know if that moment we had at the club could overcome that difference. I figured you all had been talking to them still, always with your cell phone and still here visiting me, was all too obvious.” Eve leaned into Jessica and held back her tears, that stupid man had wormed his way into her heart.  
“Just call him hun; you’ll never know if you don’t try. I know you’re scared but you’ve got to take a risk. I still need to find a way to break it to Shane and hope that he will accept me. We are all taking risks here for a shot at love.” Jessica squeezed her tight and then tilted her head.  
“I hear it too. Girls, let’s go, sounds like screams from the next block over” They all picked up their pace and headed in the direction of the screams.   
They rounded the corner and skid to a stop, a group of ten rough and scrawny guys had corralled a group of women and were bullying them. Their fangs were down; they made no attempt at hiding who they were. One of the guys had a woman in his arms and his head was buried in her neck, her screams echoing throughout the ally.  
“Hey asshole! Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” Alexia yelled and the guys twisted their heads in Alexia’s direction. The girls grinned and beckoned to them. The guy doing the feeding dropped his victim and him and his group stalked over to the girls, forgetting about the humans.   
“Mar go get them out of here and to safety.” Eve whispered as she pulled out a blade from her boot sheath.   
Marissa stealthily headed down the alley way towards the helpless women. She went to the attacked one first and tried to calm her down so she could move her when one of the guys doubled back, “That’s our dinner, go find your own!” he lunged at Marissa with his fangs bared. Marissa turned around as he came at her and smiled, “You just signed your own death warrant” and whipped out one of the knives she had taken at Eves place. The guy’s eyes widened as the blade plunged into his chest burying into his heart. “One down, nine to go!” she yelled to the others and carried the passed out woman to safety.  
The rogues let out a yell and started attacking the other girls. Kicks and punches went flying and silver glinted in the alley light as blades flew in slashing arcs and deadly jabs. Marissa had gotten the humans to a safer area and had them taking care of their wounded friend and she joined in on the fight.  
The guys were ruthless and proved to be good matches and turns out they had knives on them also. It was pretty much two guys to one girl, one of the guys was standing off to the side watching the fighting with a smug grin on his face.   
Just then a vehicle pulled into the alley way, floodlights from the vehicle temporary blinded them all. The rogues hissed and then continued their vicious attacks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
Skyler and the guys sat in the vehicle dumbfounded. A giant fight between men and women was going on. Judging by the speed of the attacks that were too fast for mere humans to be doing, they looked to all be vampires. He spotted a group of human women to the side, huddling together and rooting for someone.  
“Holy shit, that’s Alexia!” Chase said as he leaned forward into the front of the vehicle from the backseat. Nathan pushed him to the side to get a look also and his jaw dropped. His angel Marissa was wielding a large buck knife and hacking away at a scrawny guy.   
Shane shook his head and rubbed his eyes, “They are vampires? How? When? How did we not catch that at the club? Why are they fighting their own kind?”  
Skyler sat there torn in two and he was sure all the others were feeling the same way. He knew that the other guys had gotten closer to the women since they kept in contact with them, but he felt a connection to Eve. That would explain why she tensed up at the club when he mentioned he was a hunter and why they left soon after.   
They saw as one of the guys tried to pull back and head towards the human girls and watched Eve chase him down and stop him. She tackled him to the ground and struggled with him over knife control, hers had been lost in the tackle and he was getting a few good slices at Eve. Skyler clutched the steering wheel, she was his. He made up his mind and got out of the vehicle, pulling out his silver stake. The other guys followed suite and climbed out of the vehicle.  
Skyler jogged over to where she was and saw she was pinned to the ground. His rage bubbled over and he yelled and ripped the guy off of her and plunged the stake into his heart. He tossed the limp body to the side and glared down at Eve. Her body was riddled with gashes from the knife and a lot of blood had been lost.  
“Go ahead and kill me. I’d rather be dead than not have another moment with you.” She whispered and turned her head to the side, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
Skyler didn’t know what to do, he swore to himself when his friends were killed that he would hunt down every last vampire and kill them, be it man or woman. Yet this woman had buried her way into his heart, she was his fantasy woman come to life. He stood there with a death grip on the stake fighting an internal war that he wasn’t sure what the outcome would be. If he held true to his oath and killed her would he ever find love again? If he followed his heart and spared her life would she turn on him? He looked around the alley way saw that the other guys were fighting together with the women to take out the male vampires. Chase who had such a hatred for vampires after what happened to him seemed at peace next to Alexia’s side, they fought as a single unit taking down the men.  
“Please don’t hurt her. They saved us from those monsters and have been protecting us.” One of the girls cried out to him from the side.  
He looked over at them with a confused look on his face. Vampires protecting humans? He didn’t think it was possible, they were all monsters. Weren’t they? He knelt down on the ground next to Eve and turned her face so he could look at her. Tears had drenched the side of her face, a pinkish tint to them. Bruises were forming on her face already and she looked terrified but at the same time strong.   
“Were not all monsters” she said as if reading his mind and then continued, closing her eyes “I didn’t want to be a vampire in the first place, I was attacked and changed unwillingly. Someone thought they could make me their own personal slave for life. I spent 5o years chained up and at the mercy of someone else till I finally built up the courage and killed the person who turned me.” She opened her eyes and looked at him “I’ve never killed a person, never drunk from a human either.”  
He saw the truth in her eyes and his heart cracked and he cupped her face gently. His other hand dropped the stake and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close crushing her to his chest and his pounding heart, “That beats for you, I know it’s crazy and unreal and you may not believe me but I’ve fallen head over heels for you. Vampire or not baby I don’t care. You’ve shown me that there is goodness to be found in vampires, that not all are evil.”   
Eve breathed in his scent, shuddering slightly; surely it couldn’t be this easy. She believed in love but this just seemed a bit too easy. She tried to pull away from him but he had such a tight grip and she felt so weak. “Skyler can you let me go please?” She struggled to say but the words just wouldn’t form. Spots started forming in her vision and she felt her body go weak.   
Skyler felt her body go limp and let her go, her body fell to the ground and she didn’t flinch. He looked around frantically, the rest of the group were finishing up the last rogue vampire. His gaze fell back to Eve, she looked so pale and the gashes so red against her skin.   
He heard someone behind him and turned around and saw the others had gathered behind him. “Did you kill her?” Jessica screamed at him, struggling against Shane’s grasp, tears running down her face as she saw Eve’s pale body on the ground.  
“No, I didn’t. I couldn’t do it. I love her. Felt like she just faded away in my arms, she went limp and wouldn’t move.” He scooped up Eve and cradled her in his arms.  
“With all those cuts on her she’s lost a lot of blood, she needs fresh blood. Let’s run her back to her house where she has some in stock.” Marissa said as she looked around at the other girls “I think we can all use some.”  
The human girls stood up and walked over to them and one of them spoke up “Thank you so much for saving us. If we can help in any way we would be glad to.”  
“You girls need to head to a hospital get your girlfriend helped first. We appreciate the offer but can’t accept.” Alexia said as she snuggled into Chase’s arms. The girls made agreeing sounds and then left with their injured friend. “Come on let’s get her in the car, her house isn’t that far over.”   
“What if I let her drink from me?” Skyler said. That would show her that he accepted her and didn’t care if she was vampire or not.  
The girls looked between each other internally debating if that was a good idea or not, Jessica spoke up “I don’t know how good an idea that is, she hasn’t had fresh blood in a long time, and it’s always been from a bag. The decision is yours alone to make, would defiantly give you brownie points with us though.”  
Skyler smiled, “This is one way I know she will believe me and not be afraid of me” he pulled out his dagger and sliced his palm and held it to Eve’s mouth as blood welled up. He watched as color slowly returned to her pale skin as the blood entered her system. Her eyes fluttered open and widened when she registered what was happening. “Glad to see you awake gorgeous. I hope this shows you that I don’t care if you’re a vampire or not, I want to be with you.”  
Eve looked around her as tears welled up in her eyes; all of the girls were clinging to their guys with smiles on their faces. Maybe this would work out after all. “Are you sure? I don’t want changing your mind the next time a rogue vampire does something stupid and upsets you.”  
Skyler grinned “As long as I know it’s not you there’s not a chance of me changing my mind. Heck we could even join forces and clean up this town and keep it safe.”  
“I second that motion.” Shane spoke up squeezing Jessica tight “What do you say babe? Want to fight crime with me? Be the Batgirl to my Batman?”  
Jessica laughed and everyone else laughed also she kissed him “Yes you silly man”, leave it to Shane to come up with something goofy.  
“Can we go home now? I’d like to shower and get all this dried blood off of me and the filth of the rogues washed off.” Eve said as she stood up gingerly.  
“We can take my vehicle, as long as you don’t mind squeezing in or sitting on laps.” Skyler said as he led her to the Sequoia and the others followed behind. The girls had no issues with sitting on the boys laps and had silly grins on their faces as they made the short trip to Eve’s house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
Eve let everyone into the house, her mind still a whirl that all of this was happening, and so fast also. He was accepting her for what she was, her dream man. So much bad had happened to her, was about time something good happened. She smiled a she watched her friends mingling with their men, casting coy looks between each other.  
Jessica looked like she wanted to nibble on Shane and tie him up to a bed for several days. Alexia and Chase were crammed into Eve’s reading chair smiling at each other and speaking without words. Marissa and Nathan had already disappeared, no big surprise after what happened at the club.   
She turned around and winked at Skyler and grabbed his hand and led her to her bedroom. She heard Jessica say ‘you go girl!’ as they left the room and she rolled her eyes. Skyler just laughed.  
As soon as they were behind the safety of her door Skyler pushed her up against the wall and kissed her roughly, his hands fisting in her hair and his body pressed against hers. He pulled back for just a moment “I’ve wanted to do that since the club.” She smiled and leaned forward and continued to kiss him with just as much vigor. With lips joined she maneuvered him into the bathroom and broke the kiss off.  
“Nice bathroom.” He said feeling suddenly shy and modest.   
Eve saw his mood change and his face flush and giggled under her breath. She pulled off her tank top and smiled wickedly. Timid Eve was no longer here, instead brave and seductive Eve was. Her black lace bra stood out against her pale skin, the swell of her cleavage attracting Skyler’s eyes and his mouth opened slightly. “Like what you see big boy?”  
Skyler took a step towards her and trailed a finger from her cheek down the curve of her neck down the swell of her breast “I do.”  
Eve smiled wickedly and unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them, black lacey boy shorts completed her ensemble. A small red heart peaked out from the top of them and she noticed Skyler’s eyes zoom in on the tattoo.   
“Never pictured you having a tattoo.” Skyler said as he pushed the shorts down some to see the full tattoo. Barbed wire was wrapped around the heart with a small lock attached. He grinned and dropped to his knees and kissed the tattoo and Eve shuddered. He felt her shudder and his hands ran up her legs and hooked into her shorts and dragged them down slowly looking up at her to make sure she didn’t freak out.  
“Do continue, please” Eve said and wiggled some to help the shorts slide off faster, it had been ages since she had been with a man but with him it felt so natural. She wanted him a bit more to the middle though… She ran her fingers through his hair and pushed to the side a little bit. Yup, Wicked Eve was in control here, she had never been so brazen before.   
Skyler felt her little nudge and trailed his kisses over towards her belly button and then up her body, in the opposite direction Eve was wanting. He reached around and unhooked her bra and slid it off. He stood up slowly his hands running up her body and cupped her breast in his hands and ran his thumbs over her pert nipples and smiled when she shuddered again. “Like that much?”  
“Definitely do.” She pulled him all the way up and kissed him and then pulled off his shirt and admired his scars and kissed them one by one. She winked and turned and headed into the walk in shower and turned the water on “You’re welcome to join me.”  
Skyler watched her silhouette in the shower and hastily pulled off his pants and boxers. He was already hard for this woman. He stepped in the shower and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her senselessly. “Woman you’re driving me mad” He pushed her legs apart slightly and trailed a hand down her wet body. He grinned wickedly when he saw she had a detachable shower head and reached up and detached it.  
“What are you planning on doing with that?” she said panting already anticipating the pleasure, because she knew what he would be doing with that. She watched him switch the nozzle to massager and he pinned her up against the wall with one hand.   
He found her clit with the water and watched her eyes roll back with pleasure; he smiled and turned her around to face the wall and handed her the shower nozzle “Have at it” and he slid into her from behind. He heard her gasp and smiled and pushed in deeper to the hilt. He could feel her throbbing and tightening and knew she had to be getting close to orgasm. He grabbed her hand and held tight.  
Eve smiled, he felt so good and fit just perfectly and the combination of him inside her and the water pressure was bringing her to the edge. She dropped the shower head and reached behind her with her free hand and dug her nails into his thigh as an orgasm hit her and she felt him shudder behind her as he released. She let out a low moan and arched her back pressing her body into the wall as tremors wracked her body. Her year-end dry spell finally at an end.   
He turned her around and kissed her softly and passionately. “That was mind blowing, amazing, perfect.” He said as he kissed her all over her face.  
Eve held onto him like as her knees went wobbly, the man was a miracle worker. She smiled lazily unable to form words quite yet. Skyler cupped her face in his hand; his lips met hers for another slow tantalizing kiss. They spent the rest of the shower and hot water soaping each other down and rinsing off.  
After the hot water ran out they stepped out of the shower and dried off with fluffy red towels. The mirrors had fogged over and Skyler drew a vampire smiley face in the mirror and started laughing. Eve saw his drawing and burst out laughing along with him. She left the bathroom clutching her stomach still laughing; she pulled on fresh clothes when she finally stopped laughing.  
Skyler stood in the doorframe of the bathroom watching Eve get dressed while he wore her pink robe, “I’ve got some fresh clothes in my duffel bag, going to run out and get them.”  
Eve started laughing again when she saw him in the short pink robe. It was such a funny sight, that burly handsome man in a girly pink satin robe. She walked up to him and planted a big kiss on his lips, “I’ll go get it for you and save you some embarrassment”   
Skyler smiled and hugged her “Thanks. I know the guys wouldn’t let me live this down if they saw me in this robe.”  
Eve kept laughing as she left the room to head outside to go get his clothes. Alexia and Chase were the only ones left in the living room, looked like Jessica got her wish after all.  
“What were you laughing about so hard?” Alexia said as she saw Eve try to sneak past them.  
Eve grinned “Nothing” she said dragged out. She dashed to the front door scooping up Skyler’s keys on the front table on the way and unlocked his vehicle so she could grab his duffel bag. She hauled the bag back to her bedroom ignoring Alexia’s looks and tossed the bag on the bed.  
Skyler grinned as he walked over to the bed; he unzipped the bag and pulled out a fresh set of clothes. As he pulled his clothes on he watched Eve as she hung up the pink robe and picked up the towels from the floor and his mind flashed to an image of little kids running around with Eve picking up toys and shoes after them.  
“What are you thinking about? You just got this crazy look in your eyes.” Eve said suspiciously as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“You as a stay at home mom. Crazy I know. You’re too wild to be a housewife; I’d rather have you at my side fighting bad guys.” He walked over to her, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled.  
“You know I can’t have kids right? I wouldn’t mind adopting in the future but for now kicking butt sounds like a perfect plan. Shall we head out to the living room? I’ve got a few hours before I need to go to sleep.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.  
They headed out the bedroom and joined Alexia and Chase in the living room. Skyler sat down on the couch and Eve cuddled up next to him with her palm on his heart. The constant beating was soothing to her, and the strong body beneath her hand made her feel safe. They all chatted for a while and slowly everyone else joined them with flush faces and hair in disarray.   
When Jessica walked in she arched a brow at Eve in question and smiled when Eve flashed a sly grin. “I say we have a toast. Tonight was more than any of us expected, for the better thankfully.”  
Eve got up and walked over to the bar to pour out drinks, good thing she had a bottle of sparkly wine in the mini fridge, it wasn’t champagne but would work for the occasion. She handed out the glasses to everyone and lifted her glass “To an exciting night for sure.”  
“To a safe move down here” Jessica said grinning wildly “I’m going to look for a condo down here” she quickly explained as Shane grinned with her and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
“To the promise of love and happiness” Alexia said gazing deep into Chase’s eyes with a dreamy look on her face. Chase smiled just as dreamily, his fingers intertwined with Alexia’s.  
Marissa was wrapped in Nathans arm, her head resting on his chest “To soul mates, baby your stuck with me whether you like it or not” Nathan said as he kissed the top of Marissa’s head.  
“I second that one. Who would have ever thought vampire and vampire hunter? Babe we make quite the pair, if you will have me that is.” Skyler said as he gazed across the room at Eve.  
“Of course I will. The hags of fate may have placed us together, but it’s my decision not theirs to be with you.” She crossed the room over to him and sat down in his lap.  
They all raised their glasses, smiles all across the room “Cheers!” they yelled and drank from the glass. Tonight had definitely been an interesting night. It was a night that they would never forget and one they would always treasure for life.


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue  
Eve sat on the ground at Skyler’s feet playing with their new puppy. Over a year had passed since that fateful night at the club when they first met. Skyler hadn’t changed his mind yet about her and they were still very happy together.   
Skyler stood up “I’ll be right back hun” and he left the room, the puppy following after his footsteps.   
Eve pulled herself up onto the couch and sprawled out; this past year went by so fast. Together they had actually done a lot for the community. Eve started up meetings for new vampires who were struggling at adapting with the changes to their systems to help prevent rogue vampire groups from forming. Skyler was still a vampire hunter by night but only for vampires who were misbehaving and didn’t want to conform to the rules.   
He ran back into the room laughing, the puppy came skidding in after him, paws flying all over the place, hardwood floors not helping at all. Skyler flopped onto the couch pinning Eve beneath him, he planted a huge kiss on her forehead, “Close your eyes gorgeous.”  
Eve smiled and closed her eyes. She felt Skyler grab her hands and then place a square item in them. Her curiosity was piqued, “can I open my eyes now?”  
“Sure, go ahead” Skyler leaned back so he could watch Eve.  
Eve opened up the box that was in her hands and let out a gasp. Inside was a diamond ring with two small rubies on the edge, “Will you marry me Eve? Make me the happiest man in the world?” Skyler said with a smile on his face.   
She lunged forward and wrapped him in a hug and started kissing him “Yes!” she cried out loud. He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her in return, then the puppy jumped up on the couch and gave them both slobbery kisses.


End file.
